1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the lighting of pools, spas, and the like, and more particularly to lighting using light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Reservoirs of water such as pools and spas are commonly constructed with one or more underwater light sources for illuminating the water within the reservoir. The light sources are visually appealing and the illumination of the water allows for safe use of the pool or spa at night. Conventional lighting units are commonly mounted on the wall of the pool or spa, and comprise a watertight housing that contains an incandescent light source.
A number of variations to the conventional pool or spa light have been developed. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,615 to Eychaner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,936 to Guthrie, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,875 to Johnson. One disadvantage of the lights disclosed in these patents is that each uses an incandescent, fluorescent or quartz light source. The life of these light sources is relatively short which results in periodic maintenance to replace the failed light sources. The cost of additional light sources and the periodic maintenance can add additional costs and the maintenance can be difficult to accomplish because the lights are usually below the water surface.
Fiber optic lighting systems have been developed for spas by, among others, Coast Spas located in British Columbia, Canada. The system includes a remote light source and numerous optical fibers directed toward a number of holes in the spa wall. Each hole has a cap to hold one of the optical fibers so that the light emitting from the end of the fiber is directed through the cap and into the water within the spa. Each cap has a transparent lens that disperses or focuses the light from the fiber.
One disadvantage of these systems is that the remote light source is prone to failure and can require regular maintenance. The light source generally comprises an incandescent bulb and a color wheel that is turned by a mechanical mechanism. The wheel has sections of different colors and the light from the bulb is directed through the wheel where it is changed to the particular color of the wheel section it passes through. The light then enters the optical fibers and is transmitted to the interior of the spa. As the wheel turns, the different sections having different colors pass in front of the light source, changing the color passing into the optical fibers. The incandescent bulb has a relatively short life and the mechanical components of the wheel can fail or require maintenance.